


The Dang Vending Machine

by burzzicole



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, One Shot, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burzzicole/pseuds/burzzicole
Summary: Isabelle wants a bag of chips. Luckily for her, Clary comes to the rescue.





	The Dang Vending Machine

Isabelle Lightwood felt her soul crumble.

 

The machine she faced stared back at her. With it’s lights down, and the surrounding hospital being dimly lit, she had to squint to read some of the labels.

 

She waited a few seconds, hoping for some kind of miracle. The ease that she had felt when she punched in ‘B3’ was long gone now.

 

The bag of chips would not fall. It just wouldn’t.

 

Clenching her fists and teeth, Isabelle took a step back. She glared at the bag for a moment. Then she brought her right leg back, and then forward. The sole of her shoe collided with the machine, creating a loud “BANG!”

 

The chips would not budge.

 

Isabelle quickly glanced around, nobody was coming to see what the racket was. She brought up her left hand to tuck some loose hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath, she backed up. She brought her right leg back, then forward, and punched the machine with her foot. Isabelle used more force this time, creating an even louder, “BANG!”

 

The bag still wouldn’t fall.

 

Isabelle’s foot was now sore, and nothing good seemed to have come out of it.

 

“Izzy!”

 

Isabelle turned around to see Clary running towards her.

 

Clary stopped just a foot away from Isabelle. Beads of sweat trailed across her forehead and the ends of her lips tugged downward. She looked back and forth between the vending machine and Isabelle. “What happened?” Clary asked, worriedly.

 

“It’s nothing,” Isabelle said, shrugging, “I just wanted some chips but they won’t come out. It’s no big deal.” She tried to smile, but it came out forced.

 

An amused smile spread across Clary’s face. “So, that’s what all that banging was about?” She said. She walked around Isabelle, going face to face with the machine. Clary then stuffed her left hand into her jacket pockets, rummaging around for something.

 

“Clary, what are you- “

 

Clary pulled out a coin purse, unzipped it, and picked out some change.

 

Isabelle stood next to her, watching her count the change and check the price. The ends of her lips turned up slightly, “You’re buying chips for me?”

 

“Well, I can’t let you destroy a hospital vending machine, can I?” Clary replied, inserting coins into the slot.

 

Isabelle watched her with complete adoration, tilting her head to the side and smiling while Clary punched in ‘B3.’

 

Two bags of chips fell.

 

Clary crouched down and retrieved them. She handed one to Isabelle. “Looks like we beat it,” Clary announced, grinning triumphantly.

 

With her one free hand, Isabelle grabbed the collar of Clary’s shirt, pulling her closer, letting her lips meet Clary’s. It was slow and soft. Isabelle let go of her collar to run her fingers through Clary’s red hair.

 

Clary used her free hand to tug on Isabelle’s jacket, trying to pull her even closer as the kiss became more passionate.

 

Eventually, Isabelle slowly broke it off, not letting go of Clary’s hair. “You are _amazing._ Do you know that?” Isabelle said.

 

“For buying you chips?” Clary laughed, “For you, I could do so much more if you want me to.”

 

“Like?” Isabelle let her thumb brush over Clary’s cheek.

 

“Anything,” Clary said, softly.

 

“Give me an example,” Isabelle replied, smirking. She let go of Clary’s hair and grabbed her hand.

 

“There's so many to choose from, though... in so many different locations."

 

“Clary, you could not be any more of a tease right now,” Isabelle said, laughing. She gave her a hand a light squeeze, “Come on. Let’s go find the others.”

 

“And eat these chips that we worked so hard to get,” Clary pointed out.

 

Smiling and walking hand in hand, they left the vending machine behind them.

 

So something good came out of this after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a 3x01 promotional still of what looks like Isabelle kicking a vending machine.
> 
> This is my first Clizzy one shot, so I hope you liked it! Any comments would be much appreciated!
> 
> Edit: My Tumblr is @aliciaizzicole


End file.
